


Don't Bring Trouble

by terpinleather



Series: Half Moon Saloon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banshees, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hunters, Multiple Mythologies, Not Beacon Hills, Original work - Freeform, Pre-Teen Wolf Crossover, Saloon-AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpinleather/pseuds/terpinleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Mo, the bartender at the Half Moon Saloon.  Bartender, Manager, Bouncer, Counselor, Mother Hen.  She’s a whole LOT of things wrapped up in a small package.  It’s not hard to spot her.  Her skin is as brown as a nut, like she’s lived outdoors all her days.  Which makes her shock of white hair all the more… well… shocking!  Standing all of 5 foot 2, she’s the toughest thing in this place.  NOBODY wants to get in trouble with Mo.  Human or Other, she can put you in your place faster than you can blink.  And she doesn’t much care if you walk out or get carried out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bring Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Original work inspired by Teen Wolf with original setting and characters. Later works will have Teen Wolf character crossovers. 
> 
> Be aware, this story opens with mild non-consensual sexual groping and mild physical abuse. 
> 
> Werewolves behaving badly and getting their ass kicked.

The recently turned werewolf cornered the waitress in the hallway that led out to the trash bins, and pinned her to the wall, hand over her mouth so she couldn’t scream.  

“No one says no to me,” he growled, running his other hand up the girl’s side to grope at her breast.

Suddenly, a heavy blow hit his forearm, breaking it. _What the hell???_  But before he could think, the broken arm was twisted up behind him as a hand grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face into the nearest table, breaking his nose.

A voice growled behind him.  “Whose god damned pup is this?”

A tall man at the furthest pool table slammed his cue stick down.  “Aw shit.  I’m sorry, Mo, he’s mine.”

“Get the fuck off me, bitch!”  That earned him another face slam into the table, with his broken arm twisted even further up behind him.

The bartender glared at the man who claimed the new werewolf.  “If your pups can’t control themselves, keep them outta my bar.”  She hauled the bloodied pup up from the table and shoved him towards the pool table.

“I expect better from one of yours, Joseph.  Your pack’s been coming here a long time.”

The bloodied pup growled and turned to lunge at Mo, but his alpha caught him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

“What did I tell you?  We don’t make trouble here!”

“Come on, man, I was just having some fun…”

Joseph slammed him into the wall again, eyes flashing red.

“First, we need to go over the rules again about how “having fun” does not include sexual assault!  Then we need to review the rules on “we don’t bring trouble to the Half Moon Saloon!”  This is neutral territory.  Don’t you EVER give Mo a reason to turn that moon bloody.”

“DO. _~slam~_

YOU. _~slam~_

HEAR _~slam~_

ME?” _~slam~_

“yessir…” the pup whimpered.

“Get him out of here, Joseph.  You and your pack are done for the night.”  Mo placed her mountain ash baton back into her hip holster before turning to the waitress, still standing against the wall with her fists clenched.  She gave the girl a once-over.

“Just some scratches.  Idiot with no control.  Josh, please take Anna down to see Altha.  Bester, could you and Sarah please take this table out back?  Use gloves, we’ll need to scrub it down.”

Joseph’s pack put away their pool cues and started getting money together to close out their tab, all the while shooting dirty looks at the newbie.

“You’re safe, hon.”  Mo placed her hand on Anna’s cheek.  “You can decide later if you want to press charges.”

Joseph flinched, paid up his pack’s tab and dragged his trouble-making pup out of the Saloon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated!
> 
> my thanks to FlutterFyre for encouraging me to write, and for beta reading my stories!


End file.
